psifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Terak701
My talk page. can i join your side? if you want to know what i am and my abilities, check out my 2 blogs. i hope that i can join you soon. Shadowmentor (talk) 22:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC) is it? Shadowmentor (talk) 23:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I am a loyal source. but if you refuse my loyalty, then that's your loss, not mine. don't come crying to me when your little world ending plan doesn't work. Shadowmentor (talk) 23:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) fine then. i won't talk about and we'll never speak to each other again. agreed?Shadowmentor (talk) 00:27, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tarek, Silver ( shadowmentor ) told me to tell you that shes a wolf demon human hybrid and her parents are master dark users. GumBall123 (talk) 16:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) tarek Im on live chat just to let you know GumBall123 (talk) 12:09, July 27, 2012 (UTC) so, you never meant any of that world destruction thing? and can we be friends now and not mortal enemies?Shadowmentor (talk) 01:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Very Well You Have Stepped Down Edit I guess since you have left that would make me dark user leader I will do better than you have --Onliving (talk) 00:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Onliving Your Offer Edit I am pleased with your offer I like being leader but I guess having a high ranking in God User is very pleasing and in Dark Users is better than one User types leader as for my ranking I'd like to be Second in Command --Onliving (talk) 22:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Onliving I have turned 2 trians to the dark --Onliving (talk) 23:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Onliving Hey, Tarek, could you come to the chat? I have something to ask you ( and it's not the same thing again ).GumBall123 (talk) 10:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) you are SO lame. and a little kid. how about you go get a life and stop thinking your so GREAT, because in reality, your not. your just a little mean dick wad. Shadowmentor (talk) 06:18, August 3, 2012 (UTC) --Removed vegeta messages.-- They're not anonymous. I knew it was vegeta. Even if he's name is invisible, I can just look at the Wiki activity and see who edited something. Use your brains.Tarek701 (talk) 22:16, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I did, Tarek. Vegeta edited something else. Check the history. It was edited by 184.60.230.179. I can look at who edited something and what exact time they did so and what the exact changes were. Use your brains.-Dragon511(Talk) 02:34, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ik that Vegeta8370 (talk) 02:40, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Is darazkinesis even a official ability or is it made up?KingBowser900 (talk) 03:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) hey tarek, sorry, I wanted to tell this to you earlier, but you warent on the chat and I was in Slovenia so I am just here to inform you that Scene is spying on you and keep an eye on FireWalker he may be Vegeta. GumBall123 (talk) 17:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I must know, is darazkinesis a official ability or is it made up?KingBowser900 (talk) 02:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you tarek! GumBall123 (talk) 20:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to ask you, how long did it take you to learn it. And do you have any tips for it. GumBall123 (talk) 19:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Apprentice Edit Can you be my master I realy want to learn something.I only know how to make a psi-ball, what's the next step? TomToms SuperSayan You level 2??? WOW. Dragon511 really knows how to push it sometimes.. GumBall123 (talk) 10:34, September 16, 2012 (UTC) How do You train, and what You can do? Edit I have few questions to You. First. How do you train your abilities, and how did You train previously? Second. What You can do with your abilities? I mean for example what you can do by hydrokinesis. How advanced is your abilities? Do you know unikinesis? And if you do could you teach me? GumBall123 (talk) 20:33, September 16, 2012 (UTC) If you could, send me an email at: marko.jelenkovic98@gmail.com GumBall123 (talk) 20:34, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Marco wants you to email him Squirtlefan222 (talk) 20:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) squirtlefan222 Watch Out Edit Tarek you might wanna lay low for a while stay out of other universes for a while before Ursamaja gets word of what you are doing May I answer your question? Ursumaja is dark Jash, as you know, he is from another universe. You know about dark Jash, except you didn't know that he's real name is Ursumaja. That is all. GumBall123 (talk) 18:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC)